


Midnight Match

by Angevon



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro wants to sleep, but Akihiko won't let him. Not until their wrestling match is over, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Match

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested I write something like this due a particular conversation in Persona Q, and then someone put an 'Aki/shinji' request in my askbox on tumblr, so I decided to go ahead and do it.

Shinjiro Aragaki dreamed. It was a pleasant dream, a memory of a kitten he'd found in the streets some years ago. The thin little thing had been shivering from the cold of winter. He'd put it under his coat that evening, and over the following weeks, he'd nursed it back to health. At least until one of the matrons at the orphanage had caught him with it, and he'd had to let it go.

He didn't usually dream, and when he did, the dreams were nightmares, so a dream of Shivers the little gray kitten was welcome, and when he finally awoke from the dream, it would brighten the start of the next day—

A force suddenly shoved him halfway off of his bed and out of his happy dream. He bit his tongue to head off a growl, because if it was one of the matrons, it wouldn't be worth the lecture for his use of language.

"I won't lose to you, Shinji!" an excited voice whispered.

Now Shinjiro groaned. "What is wrong with you, moron?"

"We have to finish that wrestling match we started earlier!"

With a resigned sigh, Shinjiro opened his eyes to see Akihiko standing right by his bed. The boy wasn't wearing a shirt. In fact, he wasn't wearing pants either, just white briefs. Shinjiro recognized that it was probably because it was a hot summer night, something that never really affected him. He always felt cold. In fact, he wished he was wearing something heavy even now, like a nice, warm coat. Instead he was wearing his normal sleepwear: a loose undershirt and sweat pants. Oh, and his beanie.

"Why now?" Shinjiro demanded. "I was asleep."

"I couldn't sleep," Akihiko reported. "And I can't. Not until we finish this. I won't lose."

"I don't want to wrestle—" Shinjiro began, but it was a lost cause, because Akihiko grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his bed. "Dammit, Aki!"

"Are you scared you're gonna lose because you're tired?" the white-haired boy teased. "You're better than that. Let's go!"

A moment later, Akihiko launched towards him, but Shinjiro was ready. He staggered his feet on the floor to brace himself for the impact and was able to keep his friend from pushing him off his feet.

Akihiko was strong, however, his shoulder muscles bunching up as he pushed with all his might. Shinjiro's counter-force was only enough to keep himself standing, not enough to make any headway against the other boy.

They were at a standstill, then, until Shinjiro leaned his head far back, and then brought it down right on Akihiko's head.

Akihiko cried out in pain and staggered back, rubbing his head at the point of contact. "No fair, Shinji! That's not allowed!"

Shinjiro rubbed his own head, because Akihiko's head was hella hard. In retrospect, he should've known that.

Akihiko recovered quickly—he lowered his head and tackled Shinjiro like a bull, and this time Shinjiro wasn't prepared. Akihiko headbutted into his chest, knocking him onto the floor, and landed right on top of him.

"Ah, get off!" Shinjiro growled, failing to push the boy away. The sweat on that bare body made it impossible to get a purchase on his skin, and besides that, Akihiko was rather heavy. It was all muscle weight. 

Akihiko laughed and tried to sit up. In the process, one of his knees went between Shinjiro's legs, and Shinjiro yelped despite himself.

"Ah?" said Akihiko. "You like that?" He shifted his knee again to tease his trapped friend. "Look at you. I've got you right where I want you." He moved his knee yet again.

Shinjiro felt his body respond, and he hated not being in control of any situation he was in. With a rumble, he pulled his arms out from where they'd been pinned and pushed hard against the boy above him. Akihiko fell backwards, and Shinjiro pressed forward until he was on top instead. "Got you now," he growled.

"You don't!" Akihiko claimed, and he arched his back and bucked his hips and his crotch ground right up against Shinjiro's.

Shinjiro's eyes widened, and Akihiko grew a wicked smile and did it again. Now Shinjiro put more of his weight onto the other boy, preventing him from such tactics.

But Akihiko whimpered at the restraint. "Felt good," he complained. "Let me...!"

Shinjiro looked at his friend's face, calculating, though it was too dark in only the moonlight for him to see the flush on it. He tentatively sat back on his knees, which were on the ground in the space between Akihiko's thighs. He didn't want to let his friend go, because he was sure that without the restraint he'd—

Yeah, Akihiko was totally going to try to pin him down again. He saw the movement immediately—Akihiko putting one hand on the floor behind him to push up from the ground—but Shinjiro cut him off by pouncing onto him and keeping him pinned. This time, however, when Akihiko started bucking his crotch right into his, he let it happen because, well, the moron was right for once—it did feel good!

Actually, Akihiko's movements alone weren't really enough, so soon Shinjiro was grinding down against his friend as well, meeting him halfway. The two boys kept it up, gasping and whining at each other at every contact. Akihiko clawed at his undershirt, and Shinjiro found his fingers scratching through the other boy's short white hair. 

"M-more," Akihiko whimpered.

"More... what...?" Shinjiro breathed. "You mean this?" He tried a different grinding motion and was rewarded with his friend crying out. Then Akihiko's hands were at his sides and pulling him down, keeping his weight pressed against the other boy's crotch. Shinjiro saw the pleasure steal over his friend's face. Akihiko's grip relaxed, and the sight of him trying to catch his breath there made Shinjiro grind himself more roughly against his friend until he felt pleasure rock through him, too.

Some time later, he rolled over off of Akihiko's dormant body and stared at the ceiling. Never had their play ended like this before...

He wasn't complaining.

He watched Akihiko sit up and then get to his feet. Shinjiro remained on the floor, dismayed on some level at the fact that he'd have to get changed before he went back to bed. Unless, maybe, he could sleep with wet pants. He probably could. He'd slept through worse when he lived on the streets.

"Well, I guess I win," Akihiko said, grinning down at him and showing his teeth.

"What?" Shinjiro protested. "I had you pinned down the whole time there."

"Yeah, but I got up first. You're still on the ground."

Shinjiro thought of several ways he could respond to that, but most would lead to further argument, so he sighed and went with the simplest one. "Go to bed, Aki." 

"I won, I won," Akihiko sang. He began to do a stupid dance, and by now Shinjiro'd had enough. He pulled himself to his feet, then pushed Akihiko onto his bed and crawled in after him, pulling the sheets up over the both of them.

Akihiko's face screwed up in confusion.

"I said, 'Go to bed,'" Shinjiro growled. 

"...Okay," Akihiko replied. Some time later, he closed his eyes, his victorious grin returning. Seeing it made Shinjiro roll his eyes and turn his head to stare at the ceiling until he finally drifted off to sleep himself.

And although he didn't dream of any cats, the dream he had was just as pleasant.


End file.
